A hydraulic excavator provided with a handrail which extends from the front end of a right side portion of a revolving unit toward the rear side of the revolving unit has been proposed (see for example Japanese Patent No. 5629015 (PTD 1)).
A hydraulic excavator has also been proposed in which a cab is installed on the left front side of a revolving unit and a camera is provided at a position on the right side of the revolving unit so as to enable monitoring of an area at the right side of the revolving unit (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-112108 (PTD 2)).